Quinn's Quest
by kchrmd345
Summary: Quinn Fabray was never one for the whole love thing until it came in the form of a Latina with the most beautifully hypnotizing eyes she had ever seen. Will she get the girl or will her first relationship crash and burn when secrets come to light on both sides GP Quinn
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I want to thank my beta MistressLoki1618 whom is really great. I hope you like it also the title might change every now and then until i find one i like.

I do not own glee or any of the characters.

Chapter One

17-year-old Santana Lopez had always been a good girl, a model daughter, a great student her family and friends were always so proud of her. However, just a few months ago her parents had died, and she had to go live with her Abuela, who had become her legal guardian. She adored her but it just wasn't the same as having her mother and father around, given her age the old woman tried her best to do right by her and raise her right even though, she didn't agree with the choice her granddaughter had made having a child so young she was family. The more she tried the more she pulled away from her, and she didn't understand why. She knew she still was grieving for her parents and the terrible accident, she knew that she blamed herself even though she told her that it wasn't her fault it didn't matter. Santana had heard Alma call her but didn't move she laid on the bed starring at the ceiling thinking about how much she missed them and how she wished they were here. it would be the first year of school soon, like every year she and her mom would do the usual things like shop for clothes, get a make-over. They're beginning of the year dinner and early-morning breakfast. She thought about these things as she got dressed and the tears began to form in her eyes. Why didn't she get home when she was supposed to, why did she fight with them?

Flashback-2012

_She rushed home trying to get there before seven like she had promised so that her parents could go out to their anniversary dinner. She finally reached the door it was seven thirty she knew she was screwed and here came the lectures about responsibility that she had heard so much she could recite it backwards. She opened the door tossing her things on the couch when her mom walked into the room followed by her father._

_"You're late" her mother said_

_"I'm sorry, Hannah and I were working on cheers and lost track of time" she replied as she took the little boy out of her arms ticking him, he began to giggle as he squirmed in hers._

_"I don't care about that we have an arrangement, and you need to stick to it"_

_"I have and relax it was just one time" she sighed_

_"Santana I know you like cheering, and we agreed you could stay on the squad, but you can't forget-"_

_"that you have responsibilities" she mimicked her as she rolled her eyes "I know mami you don't have to keep reminding me or lecturing me"_

_"Don't talk to your mother that way you are still a child" her father reprimanded her_

_"No I'm almost 17, I'm an adult"_

_"Then act like it do what you're supposed to without us having to tell you"_

_"I always pick him up from daycare, feed him, give him his bath, I haven't been late in three years fucking get off my back and cut me a little slack" she shouted_

_"First of all, of all you're his mother you're supposed to do all these things and secondly cutting you slack is what lead you to your little mistake in the first place" she said as she saw the flash of hurt on her daughters face she quickly tried to take it back "I'm sorry I didn't mean that you know I love Alejandro"_

_"Save it, I don't want your apology, and I don't need you to look after my son anymore since he's such a burden to you"_

_"Santanita that's not what your mother meant"_

_"I want you to be able to be a kid again I'm not trying to take your childhood away I want you to have fun, but you have Alex to think about and I don't want you to get pregnant again"_

_"I am thinking about him. I love my son so don't you ever question that, and I'm not stupid I'm not going to get pregnant again for god's sake" she yelled as her son became uncomfortable and began to whimper at the sound of the loud voices. she gently rubbed his back to calm him down. "You need to trust me"_

_"And we're supposed to take your word for it, you told us when we let you go away to that camp for two months, and you came back pregnant" her mother reminded her "how do we know you want betray our trust if we loosen the reigns again"_

_"you know what it doesn't even matter because next year we are out of here, and you want have to worry about him anymore because you will never see us again" she yelled as she shifted him on her hip, she went upstairs slamming the door behind her. She placed the boy on the bed as she bed as she grabbed a bag and tossed something for the both of them inside, she picked him up again as she made her way back down the stairs._

_"Where do you think you're going its dark out" her mother said as she headed for the door "And it's almost Alex's bedtime"_

_"He's my kid remember so I'm taking care of him, and I don't want him in a house with people who don't want him around"_

_"Santana we didn't" but her father cut his wife off, he knew his daughter was stubborn and arguing with her wouldn't help_

_"Just tell us where you are going so that we know you both are safe" he asked_

_"I'm going to Hannah's" she told him not looking at her mother_

_"And you will be back Sunday night" she nodded_

_"Say goodnight to you abuelo, mijo" she whispered to her son as he rested his head on her shoulder_

_"Night-night" he yawned as she turned and walked out the door not knowing that would be the last time she would ever see her parents again._

_As they made their way home from dinner, which was less than eventful, he glanced over at his wife whom was still quiet ever since they had left home. He let out a sigh he loved his daughter and understood her need to feel like a kid even if it was for a few more minutes, but his wife was right they had to set limits for her. They loved their grandson but couldn't risk her getting pregnant again or let her slack off and rely on them to drop everything and look after Alex. He reached over and took his wife's hand as a way to comfort her, she looked over at him tears in her eyes._

_"Do you think she meant it, do you think she will really take Alejandro away and never let us see him" she asked_

_"Santana is like me. You know that she says things that she doesn't mean, remember when she was six and wanted to go to the zoo, but it was raining so we told her no she said she hated us and was going to run away"_

_"Yeah she went and hid in the closet under the stairs I was so scared when I couldn't find her"_

_"But we did and she had forgotten all about the zoo and wasn't upset"_

_"I know but she isn't six anymore, and if she wants to leave we can't stop her and she will take Alex with her, and I would hate to not see him grow up"_

_"We want" he assured her "We will be there to watch him grow up, Santana as well. We will be there when she gets married and has another child I promise you" he smiled as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to kiss her on the cheek he looked back at the rode in just enough time as a truck ran through the intersection plowing into the side of them._

_Soon after she had made it to Hannah's, she had put Alex to bed and told her friend all about her fight with her parents. Sure she was upset and said something she didn't mean she needed them and without them. She would have never been able to take care of her son; she would never keep him away from then. She had gotten out of the shower and had calmed down by then and was about to call and apologize when the police had arrived at the Miller's front door. Her parents had put them down as an emergency contact in case neither of them could be reached, so when she saw them and by the look on Mrs. Millers face she knew it couldn't be good._

_'Where are they'' she asked as she arrived at the hospital frantic with worry._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure they are fine'', Hannah's mom said wrapping her arms around the young girl. Santana had called her from the hospital soon after the police arrived at her home to inform her of her parents' accident because she needed someone, and was the only other family that she knew._

_''But why haven't they come to tell us anything, what's taking so long?'' she yelled as she cradled the sleeping child in her arms_

_"Sweetie you just need to be patient I'm sure we will know something soon" she replied as walked towards them; she handed her son off to her friend's mom._

_"Hey doc, so can we go and see them now?'' she asked_

_"I'm so sorry sweetie but we did everything we could, but both of your parents sustained internal injuries from eh accident that we couldn't fix what was wrong and they both didn't make it" he told her as she shook her head._

_''No, no, no, they can't be. Your lying, I want my mom and dad, I want to see them now''. She cried as she ran through the hospital doors calling out to them._

_''San came back'', Hannah called after her, finally grabbing her and holding her in her arms as the both fell to the floor, and she rocked her in his arms._

_''Mami, Papi I'm so sorry''. She cried ''please forgive me '' she wept as she held on to her friend for what felt like dear life._

_Flashback ends_

She didn't feel like doing much of anything since she had arrived in Lima a few weeks ago. Her abuela had come to New York to help her and Alex through the funeral, they stayed there until the end of the school year then packed up their things. They were currently in bed he was curled into her side as she gently stroked his golden locks as she began to cry silently, how was she supposed to do this for the past three years she had her parents by her side to help. They would watch him when she had school and cheer practice, as long as she was home by 7, or when he was sick, she had a strong support system that she had destroyed out of anger. She had so much that she wanted to tell them, including the fact that she was sorry, but now she would never get the chance. She pulled away from her son slipping her arms from around him and climbed out of bed as she pulled the blanket up over him as she walked over to the window looking out as the sun began to rise she closed her eyes and began to pray.

" Mami, Papi if you can hear me; I want you to know that I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, and I wish I could take it all back. I wish that you were here because I need you right now" she glanced over to the sleeping form on the bed "and Alex needs you, I can't do this without you, I don't think I know how" she sobbed silently.

"Mami" came the small voice "Mami, where are you" he began to cry as he sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes

"Right here mijo" she replied as she crawled back into bed pulling him into her lap as she rocked him

"I go home now" he sniffled "I want abuela"

"I know baby I do to, but we can't see them remember I told you they went with the angels" she explained as her grandmother came into the room

"I came to tell you it's time for school, but I can see your already up"

"I'm not going today Alex needs me" she replied

"No what he needs is for you to go to school, he will be fine without you for a couple of hours"

"I'm not going he just lost his grandparents I can't leave him as well" she defended but her grandmother wasn't having it as she picked him up out of her arms before she could protest he began to cry "you already missed two days you're not missing anymore so you're going to school the last thing Alex needs for a mother is a drop out" she replied sternly "your parents might have let you get away with a lot, but you want be doing that here there will be rules" she replied before leaving the room. She sighed she knew how stubborn the woman could be, and she wasn't in the mood to argue right now so went and took a shower to get ready for school.

* * *

After saying good-bye to her son whom clung to her crying to go with her before her grandmother pulled him away she made her way to school. As she walked up, she noticed a few things were similar to her old school You had your cliques on one side where a ground of football players clad in her letterman, throwing a ball around, then you had the geeks who were undoubtedly talking about science camp or whatever lame activity they had done over the summer. They you had the cheerleaders the hierarchy of the school dressed in their red and white uniforms and hair up in the traditional high pony.

"Hey hot mama how about a ride on old puckasauras here" a guy with a Mohawk called out as all his friends high fived him. She rolled her eyes yep no matter where you went; there was always so sex-crazed idiot who thought every girl wanted him.

"Not on your life" she shouted as she walked inside making her way through the crowd of students until she came to the office to pick up her class schedule and combination lock.

"Hi you must be Santana Lopez" she greets her as she stood before he taller girl a bright smile on her face.

"Um yeah who are you" she eyed her suspiciously

"I'm Rachel Berry, Principal Figgins told me to show you around today since he had a meeting and wouldn't be able to"

"Oh"

"I already have your schedule as well I see we have some of the same classes so it will make it easier until you get used to things" she rambled on as she walked he taller girl to her locker, she placed her things inside and hung the picture of her son on the inside door

"Is that your little brother, he's cute" she commented as Santana closed her locker

"Yeah he is cute" she smiled not really answering the question she wasn't ashamed of her child and would never deny him, but she didn't want to be known as the teen mom and teased all year. Even though it did happen at her old school, mainly because she wasn't a cheerleader anymore her status dropped, but once she lost he baby wait and got back on the squad, she was a holy terror whom no one dared mess with. However, she didn't know how things worked here who she could or couldn't trust so she decided to keep her home life and her school life private.

"Okay so our first class is Spanish with Mr. Shue, he's also the glee club director" she heard Rachel say as she was listening again having missed most of what he shorter girl had said

"What's a glee club?"

"It's show choir you know singing that whole thing didn't you have one at your old school"

"If we did I wouldn't know I mostly hung out with the jocks and cheerleader"

"Oh, well me meet every day-after school maybe you can come and audition we are always looking for new members and maybe this year we could actually win" she said as they waked into the room all eyes were on them

"Rachel your late that's not like you" the curly-haired man whom she assumed was Mr. Shue said

"Sorry I was showing Santana around, she's new"

"Oh your Ms. Lopez I was wondering when you would show up" he grinned as he approached her placing a hand on her shoulder "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, and then you can take the seat next to Rachel"

"Well my name is Santana Lopez, I'm 17, I recently moved here from New York for reasons I don't want to share right now" she shared before taking her seat next to the short brunette before Mr. Shue continued with the class Rachel leaned over and whispered to her

"You're from New York" she nodded "we have a lot to talk about I want to know everything about the big apple" she exclaimed before sitting back up in her seat. As she turned her attention back towards the board not that she needed to pay attention, she was fluent in Spanish, so she opened her book and began to doodle not noticing the blonde hair and hazel eyes that had been on her since she had entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Lucy Quinn Fabray was a very unique child with her light blonde hair and hazel eyes like her mother from her short stature like her father. She love playing with dolls and dress up like all little girls her age, but there was one thing that made her stick out from all the rest and she quickly discovered that at the age of six.

Flashback

They were in the back yard playing on the jungle gym her father had set up the week before, while her mom was inside fixing lunch as she watched them from the kitchen window. She watched as the two blondes ran, jumped and flipped around the yard, it made her smile to see her little girl so happy. She walked away briefly as she heard the phone ring.

"I got you Brittany" she giggle as she tackled her friend to the ground she straddled her hips as she began to tickle her.

"Okay Q I give up" she huffed as she tried to catch her breath, she felt something poke her belly as she wiggled beneath her friend. "What's that Quinn" she questioned curiously "Something poked me"

"Oh that's just little Q" she smiled as she got up off her and dusted herself off.

"What's a little Q?"

"It's what mommy and I call my penis" she explained as Brittany began to laugh she frowned as she didn't understand what was so funny

"That's silly only boys have penises"

"No they don't girls have them too"

"Uh-Uh my mommy said boys have penises and girls have vaginas so you're a boy" she replied matter of fact.

"Am not" she yelled as she stomped her little foot with her hands on her hips

"Are to" she shouted "Quinnie's a boy... Quinnie's a boy... Quinnie's a boy" she sang a song but stopped suddenly when she was shoved to the ground and started to cry. "I'm telling my mommy" she wept as got up and ran across the yard back to her house.

Quinn sat on the ground bringing her knees up to her chest as she rested her head on them; she began to sob. Brittany was wrong she was a girl, she looked like one, she even had on girl clothes she even had a girl's name besides her mom and dad said she was a girl. She was brought out of her thoughts when her father scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo where did you little friend go" he asked as he had seen the little blonde walking towards her house as he walked into the back yard.

"She's not my friend, she's stupid" she replied harshly

"Oh honey that's not nice we don't call people names remember" he said as he placed her back on the ground kneeling beside her until they were eye level "Now tell me what happened"

"Brittany said I'm a boy because I have a penis" she sobbed as he fell into his chest "that's not true I'm a girl right daddy"

"Yes sweetie your daddy's beautiful brave girl" he smiled

"Then why was Brittany being mean?" she pouted

"She wasn't trying to be mean baby she just didn't understand that you are a special and unique little girl" he reasoned as his wife walked out to see what was going on

"What happened, where did Brittany go?"

"Home she's not my friend anymore" the teary-eyed child responded wrapping her arms around her father's neck as he carried her inside. After letting her calm down and rest for a while, he explained to his wife what had happened they called the Pierce's to explain Quinn's condition to them as well as to Brittany the best they could hoping the little girl would understand and their daughter would get her friend back.

"So you see honey Quinn is a girl just a little bit special do you understand" she just shrugged and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I called you a boy Quinn" she apologized

"And I'm sorry I pushed you down" she hugged her and kissed her cheek "You wanna go to my room and play dress up?"

"Okay" she cheered as they raced out the room and towards up the stairs leaving the adults alone.

End

Minus that little misunderstanding they became closer than ever even more so during 8th grade when everyone found out about little Quinn. She had been invited to a pool party she never swam in public or with anyone besides Brittany when she decided to have a pool party she couldn't say no and miss her best friend's birthday. Everything had seemed to be going well they were all having a great time, she had been forced to wear her regular swim trunks instead of her special ones since they were dirty, and no one had noticed anything until one Noah Puckerman walked up behind her and pulled her pants down in front of everyone. Silence fell upon the crowd of kids and adults as they all just starred at her; she thought about turning to run but that would seem like she was embarrassed by her extra appendage and that she was a coward. So she picked the next option

"What the fuck are you starring at haven't you ever seen a dick before?" she yelled as she yanked her shorts up from around her feet she tuned towards puck kneeing him in the crotch then pushed him into the pool.

That Monday at a football game two sophomore girls whom had heard about what happen walked up to her, she thought they would be hateful but instead they thought wanted to have a threesome with her because they heard she was bigger than most of the boys. She loved the new-found fame that came with her secret being revealed, girls wanted to sleep with her and boys envied her but that would only last for so long and she needed to build on her reputation and fast. So she and Brittany came up with ways to make that happen one of them was to lose her virginity since that made guys popular and the second was to get on the cheerios which was easy since they always look for new girls just coming into their freshman years since they are lighter and easier to lift. But that also meant that she would have to spend her summer at cheer leading camp with Brittany but it would be worth it when they became the most popular girls in school. So the next thing she had to do was lose her virginity can have it spread that she was great in bed, she wanted it to be Brittany since they were friends and cared about each other it would at least mean something. But decided not to as they were friends no one would believe them so she picked one of the senior cheerios that had propositioned her before.

_Flash back_

_They had gone back to Quinn's as her parents were working late and wouldn't be home until seven so that gave them three hours after school, things were going well she was nervous a as she walked into her bedroom to find Jamie laying on the bed propped up on her elbow reading a magazine._

_"I brought us milk", she smiled as she set them on the table, "And some cookie"_

_"Sweetie the only cookies I want are yours" she smirked as she tossed the magazine aside and got off the bed walking over to the blonde who backed away and tripped falling on the floor._

_"Um I'm sorry I'm just really nervous I've never done this before" she stammered as she got up off the floor._

_Jamie sighed she was beginning to get frustrated, this is what she got for hooking up with virgins, but she had as much to gain from this than Quinn did, so she wasn't leaving until she got what she came for. She's the top cheerleader, the most popular girl at her school, and she's known to sleep around so when one of her cheerios that had been at the party because her little sister was there mentioned how big Quinn was she was a bit curious. The first time she approached the blonde after school, when she went to pick up her little sister, the girl had turned her down but two weeks later she approached her with a proposition. She like everyone else at this school wanted to be popular, and she thought sleeping with a cheerleader would get her there._

_"I made a mistake. I think you should go"_

_"I thought you wanted to be popular"_

_"I do"_

_"I also thought you wanted to be on the cheerios, I mean I am the captain this is my last year, I could talk to coach about you and get you on the squad maybe even captain"_

_"I don't know I...I think I should wait"_

_"Fine then I will tell everyone you only lasted a minute that you came as soon as I touched you, you will be a laughing stock as well as that other blonde you hang out with the two of you will be slushied everyday" she retorted harshly_

_"I'm just nervous okay I'm a virgin"_

_"Then why the hell did you ask me to come over if you were just going to waste my time" she yelled pushing the young girl out of the way as she made her way towards the door_

_"Wait", she said in more of a whisper but the older girl heard her ,"I'll sleep with you, but you have to go slow, and even if I'm awful you have to tell everyone that I was the best you ever had" she didn't take long to think about it before she dropped her backpack and lead the blond over to the bed and pushed her. She quickly undressed before the girl panicked again or before her parents came home and climbed on to the bed._

_"Come one get undressed and then I will tell you what to do, it will be fine" she said as the girl did what she was told then climbed on to the bed. as she straddled the brunette's hips her shaft getting hard just from the heat of her pussy. She whimpered as it lined up with Jamie's opening she was about to put her dick into her the girl shouted at her startling Quinn as she backed away slightly " What the fuck are you doing?"_

_"I'm- I was just...I thought...did I do something wrong?"_

_"Yeah you can't just put it in you have to get me wet first" she sighed "So take your fingers and play with my clit or use your mouth" she instructed as Quinn nodded and gently rubbed her clit in a circular motion_

_"Like that?"_

_"Yeah just like that" she moaned "Now put your finger in"_

_"How many?" she questioned._

_"Just go with it do whatever come naturally I can't get into this if I have to talk you through it" she groaned in frustration._

_She pushed her finger deep inside her as she winced a little as Quinn began to thrust back and forth, she had no idea what she was doing but Jamie obviously liked it, so she added another finger eliciting a moan from the brunette after a few more strokes she put her head between her legs and began sucking on her nub dipping her tongue in and out of her slick wet folds._

_"Oh damn that feels soooooooo good" she panted as she pulled Quinn's head up the blonde was confused until Jamie grabbed her shaft and began stroking her up and down in a brisk pace only stopping when she became hard. She pushed her back as she climbed off the bed._

_"Hey where are you going?" she wondered as her erection stood before her, she couldn't just leave her like this._

_"You might be a girl, but you still have a dick" she stated tossing the packet to her "So wrap it up"_

_"I don't-" she cut her off snatching it out of her hand, she ripped the condom open sliding it down her still hardened shaft, she climbed back on the bed as Quinn got between her legs once again she reached down and lined the girl up with her entrance "Now go sl-"She began to say as Quinn rammed into her in one swift motion, she closed her eyes and winced in pain, she was bigger than all the guys she had been with, and it definitely didn't hurt this much._

_"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she saw the girl's expression and felt her nails digging into her arms._

_"Yeah just give me a minute" she panted as her eyes were still closed and her nails still digging as she bit into her bottom lips she relaxed a little sand breathed out a sigh nodding to give her the go ahead. "Go slow this time" she reminded her as she slowly began to thrust in and out of her things were getting good until they heard a knock on the door, and it came open, both girls caught up in the moment of reaching their climax didn't stop nor did they acknowledge the two shocked adults in the room until she heard her father's voice, she pulled out of the brunette as she scrambled to cover herself. She was both embarrassed and in so much trouble._

End

After getting dressed and asking Jamie to leave her parents sat her down to have a very long and serious conversation about safe sex, condoms and the risks that come with being intimate with another person. It was quite embarrassing to say the least it made things a little less awkward when it was just her and her father, but then her mother joined in she felt ashamed and just wanted it to be over. she felt like she wanted to die when after her mom took her out to but condoms and yogurt afterward. When she told this story to Brittany the next day the blonde burst out laughing at her friends miss fortune, and would tease her every now and then. But in the end, it was worth it because true to her work Jamie kept her promise, she told them that Quinn was awesome in bed though that wasn't a lie she really did have a great time. which led to her sleeping with the blonde every now and then she taught her quite a few things like how you can't just ram into a girl like she had done before. After spending her summer at cheer camp she did get on the cheerios along with Brittany, becoming the youngest captain ever at McKinley with her blonde friend as her second in command. And just like that she was on top until this new kid trying to make a name for himself decided it would be okay to tease the cheerleader when he found out about her penis when he heard some girls talking about it. Word got back to Quinn and let's just say something happened and the next day the kid transferred to a different school, and that's when her reign of terror began. She realized she just couldn't be a cheerleader and have her popularity in place she had to show them she deserved it and that she did, slushying the losers and anyone who wasn't a jock but on occasion she would have them slushied as well. Biting off the head of anyone who got in her way she wasn't afraid to fight back even if the person was twice her size and that included protecting Brittany since the blonde wasn't the violent type. She was the a bad ass and could have any girl at the school she wanted and did but now as she sat in class bored out of her mind listening to Mr. Shue try his best to teach them Spanish with a bad accent at that. She watched as Brittany drew what looked like a twist between a cat and a unicorn in her book, she let out a sigh of frustration. she hadn't got any in about a week. Since the last time, her mom walked in her room to find her getting a blow job from one of the cheerios, she had been watching her closely and took her car away for the next two weeks as punishment, which meant she was walking or Brittany brought her. She needed sex soon or she was going to explode. She was brought out of her thoughts when Brittany nudged her.

"Are you okay Q your drooling" she whispered

_"Yeah, I'm good" she replied as she watched Rachel enter the room with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen as Brittany glanced at her friend then to the Latina at the front of the room, she shook her head because she knew that look Quinn had found her new fuck buddy. "She is gorgeous" she smirked as Brittany just shook her head and the pool in her stomach let her know that little Q agreed with her as well. She watched as the girl took her seat leaning over to the hobbit and whispering something to her before turning her attention back to the board. This year was going to be a great one she thought to herself as she quickly looked away when Santana looked in her direction._

A/N- i want to thank everyone for the great review and for the favorites and followings and I'm glad you all like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of the characters

_Chapter Three_

"Abuelita I was wondering if you could watch Alex for about an extra hour and a half after school today"

"Why, you didn't get in trouble already did you Santana it's only been three weeks" she began to lecture

"I'm not in trouble I wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad, and they are holding tryouts this afternoon"

"No"

"Okay then can you have him ready, and I will just pick him up and bring him with me"

"No you're not doing that either because you're not going to be a cheerleader you have too much on your plate already"

"It's fine I mean I was back in New York, and it didn't affect my grades any"

"But it led to you getting pregnant. Your parents might have let you flaunt your shame around, but I want and I'm not going to let it happen again so you will not be joining anything, and that's final" she said as she sat down at the table with her breakfast in front of her. Santana just sighed and gave up as she got up from the table grabbing her keys off the hook by the door.

"Mami I go with you" her son asked

"I'm sorry baby, but you can't I have to go to school besides abuela is taking you to school"

he folded his little arms as he leaned back in the chair his face scrunched up as he pouted "Her not my abuela, I don't like her, and I want to go home NOW" he shouted into her face. She let out a deep sigh this had been going on for a while now with him not wanting her to leave or him crying to go with her making it harder for her to leave the house.

"Hey" she raised her voice something she never did with him, but it seemed appropriate at the moment to establish whom was the child and who was the parent "first of all, you don't yell at me do you understand" she stated firmly but lowering her voice

"Yes mami I sorry" he responded apologetically

"And second we don't say we dislike someone it rude and disrespectful you know better, and I know she's not your abuelita but she loves you and we live here now-"

"I don't care" he interrupted her; she decided to stop arguing with him because like her parents told her he was just like her stubborn as he still sat with his arms crossed he looked back at her trying his best to look angry and intimidating it was cute, but she held back her laugh.

"okay I think you need a little more sleep. Why don't you finish your breakfast then go lay on the couch until it's time to go"

"But I'm not tired" he protested as she helped him down out of the chair

"Do you want another spanking" he shook his head as he hid behind Santana "then don't argue with your mother do as your told" she scolded him as he walked from behind her keeping his eyes on the older woman as he disappeared into the other room

"You hit my kid" she asked in shock once he was out of ear shot

"I didn't hit him; I spanked him, there is a difference besides from what I just saw he could use a little discipline"

"He's three" she reminded her

"Your mother was three when I began to discipline her, and she turned out just fine maybe if she had done the same you wouldn't have been flaunting around New York like a common whore sleeping around"

"Hey I'm not a whore, and I never slept around and if you think so little of me why did you take us in"

"Because your family and you're a minor where else would you have gone" she replied "Now get going you have school, and I want you back here by 3:30"

"Alex sweetie put your shoes on" she called out to the little boy who came running into the room with his ninja turtle sneakers in his hand

"What are you doing" she asked as Santana sat him down putting his shoes on then lifted him out of the chair

"I'm taking him with me while I look for a daycare center, I don't want you alone with him anymore"

"oh and how will you pay for it" she pushed as she took a sip of coffee "You can't touch the money your parents left until you turn 18 and that's 7 months from now"

"Then I guess I will be looking for a job while I'm out as well" she huffed as she shifted the little boy on her hip grabbing his backpack of the chair

"You're over reacting and you're not skipping school"

"I'm protecting my son okay my parents nor I have ever spanked him, and you're not going to do it either"

"That's fine do whatever you want I need to get to my doctor's appointment any how" she remarked as she walked past them.

"I'm going to school with you mami" he asked

"No but you're going to hang out with me today for a while okay" he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Rachel what's going on with you and that new girl" Mercedes asked as they all sat in the lunchroom, Santana had been at school for two weeks now and normally Rachel annoyed people, and she knew that but once she had shown her around, she was sure that Santana would eventually ditch her for the popular kids. But she didn't she still hung out with the diva but only at school which Rachel found a little strange as well as the fact she never talked about herself that much or her old home for that matter. Whenever Rachel asked her questions or brought up New York Santana would somehow manage to change the subject to something else so after four days of that Rachel stopped asking much to Santana's relief.

"Nothing really we are kind of friends I guess I've been showing her around"

"Oh well what do you know about her I mean she's my lab partner in physics, but she doesn't even talk to me"

"I don't know much except that she is from New York-"

"Oh my gosh really I bet she had a lot of stories about Broadway. I wonder if she ever ran into any celebrities" Kurt gushed in delight "is she here" he hadn't met the girl yet so he didn't know who to look for

"No I haven't seen her today, and she doesn't really like talking about New York every time I ask her about it, she brushes me off"

"Well maybe she's shy and just needs a little time to adjust" Artie spoke up

"I know I asked her about joining glee club, but she refused"

"speaking of glee and people joining what are we going to do to recruit a member you guys know this is our last year, and I really want to win" Mercedes piped in as Tina became silent as she nudged Kurt in the side

"Uh oh the devil at 12 o' clock" she whispered as they all turned to see Quinn Fabray in her cheerios glory walking their way with Brittany by her side.

"Losers leave now" she barked at them as she sat down Mercedes, Tina .Artie and Kurt picked up their trays and scattered as Rachel tried to stand up Quinn pulled her back down "Where do you think you're going Rupaul did I say you could leave?"

"Well you said losers, so I thought that meant me"

"I didn't mean you. I mean we are sort of friends right?" she asked as she draped her arm around the tiny brunettes' shoulder.

"um no as I recall you just threw a slushy in my face this morning and just a minute ago you called me Rupaul"

"Do you work for the fucking broadcasting company, I don't need a recap every time I do something to you no wonder you don't have many friends you talk too much"

"good-bye Quinn" she sighed as she got up once again not noticing the blonde had followed he out of the cafeteria until she pushed her against the locker

"Look I'm sorry okay I apologize but I kind of need a favor"

"You're kidding right" she laughed, but she saw that Quinn was serious she stopped "why would I help you with anything"

"Because if you don't I will make this year your worst" she gritted her teeth

"You know normally when someone asks another person for a favor, they are polite and less intimidating"

"I'm sorry about Q. she hasn't gotten laid in a while" Brittany spoke up as she pushed the angry cheerleader behind her

"that explains a lot" Rachel said under her breath Brittany chuckled "But what does that have to do with me"

"well it's not really you but your friend"

"Which one"

"The new girl"

"Santana, what about her"

"Well Quinn likes her-"

"again what does that have to do with me" she interrupted her

"Can you just tell us where she is, and then we can go back to not speaking" Quinn cut in

"I don't know" she answered honestly

"What do you mean you don't know I see you with her all the time?"

"So what that doesn't mean anything I'm not her keeper, and besides even if I did know I wouldn't tell you"

"I thought you glee nerds and Broadway dorks were into that love stuff are you really going to stand in the way of true love"

"You're not in love your in lust and I like Santana, she seems like a good person, and she's new here and as her friend I'm not going to let you hump her and dump her so go find another victim" she responded as she tuned and marched away down the hall as Brittany suppressed a laugh as Quinn faced her.

"you know she's kind of hot when she's angry" Brittany observed as she watched Rachel walk away

"Whatever who needs that dwarf" she huffed as she made her way down the hall with Brittany following her to practice. She didn't know why she asked Rachel anyways but every time she tried to approach the Latina, she became nervous and would turn and run away no one had ever had this effect on her.

* * *

She had returned home at 3:30 after a long day or searching she did manage to get Alex enrolled in the Learning Castle Day-care center where he would be dropped off at noon every day after preschool until she picked him up at 4. It was within driving distance of school and the two places she applied for a job. A place called Breadstix which looked pretty nice and the food was okay she had tried the Breadstix while she waited they were now her new favorite food. She also applied at a coffee shop but given how they looked at her when she told them Alex was her son and not her brother she didn't think she would get the job. She had said she could only work on weekend she didn't want to overdo it and it would be enough with the 200 bucks Alma gave her a month for things she would need for her and Alex it would be enough. She sat on the couch as she held Alex in her lap reading him a story it was her favorite when she was little, her mom would read it to her over and over again when she was sick it made her feel better. She had started reading it to him every night since he was 1 ½ and he still loved it as she cradled him in her arms his light golden hair brushing against her face as she began to read kissing him lightly on the head as he snuggled into her.

_"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth And while she held him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."_

She thought about how her mom the feeling of being held in her tight embrace it made her feel safe like nothing could hurt her or touch her as long as she was there.

"_The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was three years old-_"

"like me" he interrupted her

"Yeah just like you" she smiled as she continued to read "_and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet."_

"I don't do that mami" she nodded as she smiled at her little boy

_"Sometimes his mother would say, "this kid is driving me CRAZY!"_

_But at night time, when that three-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth While she rocked him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be._

_The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo!_

_But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth And while she rocked him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be._

_The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the mother felt like she was in a zoo!_

She continued to read as he didn't interrupt her this time as he began to rest his eyes but had yet to close them all the way. She thought about when he became a teenager it was easy now that he was little but the thought of her baby growing up scared her a little

_But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth While she rocked him she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be._

_That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the mother got into her car and drove across town. If all the lights in her son's house were out, she opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth And while she rocked him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be._

She was getting to the end of the story when Alex yawned she knew he was almost near sleep she decided to close the book.

"No Mami not done yet" he said sleepily. She nodded as she opened the book to the last page and began to read

_"Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick." So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always..._

But she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth And he sang this song:

she suddenly stopped as tears formed in her eyes she thought about her parents and how they would never get to see her grow, or Alex how she would never get to take care of them and she couldn't finish she was brought out of her thought when she heard her son's voice

"It's okay Mami I finish it" he smiled up at her and read the line in the book _"_I'll love you forever, I'll like you always, As long as I living my Mommy you be." She couldn't help but cry

"That's right honey you will always be my baby and I will always be your mommy and I will always keep you safe" she promised him as he leaned back into her and closed his eyes. She placed him on the couch as she lay beside him. He clung to her body as she soon drifted off after him.

A/N- the story Santana is ready to her son is 'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

She sat next to Brittany watching the Latina tap the pen against her cheek, they were in English class and were working on poems she saw the girl look over she quickly looked away. As she continued to work on hers she had only written one line when the teacher called on her, she was about to tell her she needed more time when Brittany offered to go. She watched as the blonde walked to the front of the room some kids began to giggle, she hated that for whatever reason they thought Brittany was stupid when it was the complete opposite she had a B average was very athletic she just saw the world differently than others. They would never say it in front of Quinn because they knew how protective she was of her friend so when she sent a glare their way they stopped as Brittany began to read the poem she written.

"So this is about my cat"

_"When God created kitty cats,  
He had no recipe;  
He knew He wanted something sweet,  
As sweet as sweet could be._

_He started out with sugar,  
Adding just a trace of spice;  
Then stirred in drops of morning dew,  
To keep them fresh and nice._

_He thought cats should be soft to pet,  
Thus He gave them coats of fur;  
So they could show they were content,  
He taught them how to purr._

_He made for them long tails to wave,  
While strutting down the walk;  
Then trained them in meow-ology,  
So they could do cat-talk._

_He made them into acrobats,  
And gave them grace and poise;  
Their wide-eyed curiosity,  
He took from little boys._

_He put whiskers on their faces,  
Gave them tiny ears for caps;  
Then shaped their little bodies,  
To snugly fit on laps._

_He gave them eyes as big as saucers,  
To look into man's soul;  
Then set a tolerance for mankind,  
As their purpose and their goal._

_Benevolent ... and ... generous,  
He made so many of them;  
Then charged, with Fatherly Concern,  
The human race to love them._

_When one jumped up upon His lap,  
God gently stroked its head;  
The cat gave Him a kitty kiss,  
"What wondrous love," God said._

_God smiled at His accomplishment,  
So pleased with His creation;  
And said, with pride, as He sat back,  
"At last. . . I've reached purr-fection!"_

"That was very good Brittany you can take your seat now" Mrs. Kensington told her as she nodded and went back to her chair. "Okay Ms. Fabray you're up"

"Um well I need more time"

She sighed "you had three days to have this done what were you doing" she was about to answer with a snarky remark

"Okay but I want you to know it's not really that great but I did my best" she replied as she made her way to the front of the room

"That's fine, your best is all I ask" she said returning to her seat.

She stood in the front of the room she felt all eyes on her including the one she couldn't stop thinking about. Her dark hair flowing lightly again her tan shoulders, the slight arch of her eyebrow when she was thinking hard, eyes of a dark brown that felt as if they could see into your soul she felt hypnotized. She felt herself smiling as someone cleared their throat and some giggles she was brought out of her thoughts.

"When every you're ready Ms. Fabray" she nodded

She tried to focus on what she was reading and keep her eyes off her as she flipped her hair over her shoulder resting he head in the palm of her hand.

"This is called brown-eyed girl" she stated as she looked over at the Latina as she smiled at Quinn whom smiled back she felt her heart skip a beat.

_When I look into your dark-brown eyes  
I'm stopped in my tracks and am hypnotized  
No words are spoken there's no need for fear  
The looks you give me makes it perfectly clear_

_You want me now and I want you  
I'm lost for words and so are you  
My lust for you runs so very deep  
I can't stop now I'm yours to keep_

_Show me a sign show me the way  
I must have you now that's all I can say  
My dreams of you in the darkness of night  
Send a shiver down my spine with erotic delight_

**She felt the blonde looking at her as if she could see into her soul she broke eye contact with her as she looked around the room everyone was listening to Quinn. Some of the girls were in a haze as if she were talking to them.**  
_Our eyes connect for a moment or two  
That's all I need to make love to you  
A dreams a dream but you are real  
Show me your love tell me how you feel_

_You're a mystery to me and that's what I like  
You changed my life and now I'm psyched  
Those dark-brown eyes have a lasting grip  
I lose total control when I touch your lips_

_You're beyond my reach and just beyond my touch  
A girl like you gives me an adrenaline rush  
Dream baby dream you tell me to do  
I'm lost in this darkness when I'm without you_

**Was she talking about her? Santana wondered as she tried to see if she were looking at someone else, but she wasn't but no one else seemed to notice.**  
_Our love is forever no matter what you say  
I watch all your moves as you come my way  
I can't change my feelings that I have for you  
I don't want this to end until you tell me to_

_Whatever happens whatever you decide  
I'll always be with you; I will enjoy this ride  
Don't ever give up on me please don't go away_

_Love comes from my heart that's where it will stay  
Forever and true kiss me and I'll kiss you  
Whatever happens I'll always love you!_

Once she finished she smiled then winked at her before taking her seat next to the other blonde-haired cheerleader. She watched as the taller girl whispered into Quinn's ear before glancing back at the Latina and giggled. As the bell rang they all began to leave not listening to what the teacher was saying as they exited the room.

"Looks like your Quinn's new booty call" Rachel told her as they headed towards their lockers which happened to be next to each other.

"Huh! What are you talking about?"

"The poem" she clarified "you know it was about you right"

She laughed at that she knew the blonde was watching her but she didn't want to let on she couldn't have people thinking she was gay. Well she was but she hadn't told anyone and she definitely wasn't about to come out because some cheerleader may have written a poem about her. So she just decided to brush it off "I'm not the only girl in that class with brown eyes it could have been about anyone of them or even you"

"No I think it was you in fact I know it was you"

"How"

"Because Quinn already slept with Alison and Katie last year, she hates me so that only leaves you and the fact that she asked me about you a few days ago"

"But why does she think I'm gay I never said I was"

"That doesn't matter gay straight it's just a label she's a player she will sleep with anyone"

"So being gay is okay here" she questioned

"Not at first I mean in Quinn's case no one dared mess with her because she is a cheerleader, but my friend Kurt wasn't so lucky he was bullied so bad that he had to transfer schools last year after this guy threatened to kill him"

"So what happened to him your friend I mean?"

"He came back at the end of the year we have a zero-tolerance policy now, but that still doesn't stop the teasing" she shrugged "So are you gay?" she wondered

"Rachel I-"she was about to answer when two football players walked towards them tossing an icy blue drink into the brunette's face. As the two jocks high fived each other and walked away laughing, she took the Latina by the hand and lead her to the nearest bathroom "What the hell fuck this stings" she winced as it got into her eyes and ran down her face into her bra

"Yeah I know don't rub it; you will make it worse" she instructed as she leaned her back into the sink washing it out of her eyes and face handing her a paper towel to dry herself "I have an extra change of clothes if you want them" she offered as the Latina now slushy free looked at the brunette she didn't want to be mean but plaid skirts and animal sweaters really weren't her style and rather than hurt the feelings of her new friend she just smiled and politely declined.

"No thanks, I'll be fine it really didn't stain my shirt that bad" she replied

"Well you might want to start bringing extra clothes then"

"That want be necessary because this will not happen again, I was caught off guard but next time I will kick asses and ask questions later" she told her as they left the bathroom "And thanks for helping me get cleaned up"

"You're welcome but I'm late for glee got to go I will see you at lunch"

"Wait I'm coming with you"

"What...you want to join glee club?"

"No, I didn't say I was joining I just want to sit in for now and maybe I will join hearing you talk about it constantly I decided to give it a try" she nodded as they made their way to the choir room.

"Look Q there's your Latin lover" Brittany whispered nudging her friend in the side.

"Hey hot mama couldn't stay away from me, I see" she heard the guy with the Mohawk say as she walked into the room. She rolled her eyes as Quinn just glared at him shooting daggers into the back of his head.

"Okay well that's puck" she pointed to the guy with the Mohawk "Next to him is Finn" the guy smiled at her with a rather gassy infant look "Then there's Tina, Mike, Kurt, Sam, Artie" she pointed to each one of them "and of course you already know Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn" she pointed to the girl from her physics class and the two blonde cheerleaders. "Guys this is Santana she just moved here and well she-"

"Chill it motor mouth she can speak for herself" Quinn said from her spot next to Brittany effectively cutting Rachel off as Mr. Shue walked into the room as the two girls took a seat Rachel next to Artie and Santana next to Brittany.

"Oh hi Santana I didn't know you were joining glee today" he smiled noticing the girl

"I'm not but I want to sit in and maybe my mind will change" she told him as he went back to talking about the lesson for the week she felt a hand on her arm.

"You're really hot" she flirted as she touched the girl's arm saying it in a whisperer

"Thank you" she stammered in a confused tone as she didn't know how to answer as she turned her attention back to Rachel, who was currently singing at the front of the room, she had to admit the tiny diva had a great voice.

"And you smell really nice" she smiled as she gently stroked her arm as Santana kind of brushed her hand away as the blonde was making her uncomfortable but no one seemed to notice her antics as they were facing the front of the room. When Brittany grabbed her hand, she jerked it away and moved over into the other seat giving the blonde a confused look as she just smiled at her as she continued to listen to Mr. Shue not noticing the glances and smirked the two cheerleaders exchanged between each other.

After glee was over she had quickly left the room but not before Brittany had smacked her on the ass, she was about to tell her to not do it again, but the blonde had skipped off down the hall. Upon leaving school, she went to the daycare center and picked up her son whom was excited to see her as he ran into her arms. She didn't have to work tonight so she took him to the park for a little while before retuning home as he told her all about his day. They had dinner alone since her grandmother went straight to bed once she returned home because she was tired and didn't want to be bothered. After dinner, she gave him his bath and placed him on the couch while she did her homework since he couldn't sleep without her there. She was almost done she just needed to do her math, but unfortunately, she had left her book at school she sighed as she closed them putting her books back in her bag, she was about to scoop her little man into her arms when she heard a knock at the door. It was almost seven her grandmother was in bed she wondered who could be knocking this late as she peeked through the hole, she saw that it was Rachel.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she questioned as she stepped outside closing the door half way behind her.

"Well you left so fast after glee that you forgot your math book" she handed it to her

"Couldn't you have given this to me tomorrow and besides how do you know where I live"

"Oh I looked up your address in the student directory and no it couldn't wait because a person's educations is very beneficial, and I didn't want you to get in trouble for not doing your homework"

"Well thanks but its late and I need to get to bed"

"Oh yes and also I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school tomorrow" she asked hopefully

"Rachel I-" she was suddenly interrupted by the pitter-patter of little feet and the door opening all the way.

"Mami I woke up and your weren't there" she picked him up as she rested his head on her shoulder before tuning her attention back to Rachel, who was standing there opened mouth and in shock.

"You're a mom" she finally said as she looked from Santana to the little boy she held close to her.

A/N

Brittany's poem-When God Created Kitty Cats- author unknown

Quinn's- My Brown Eyed Girl by dreamwolf5264

Santana's thoughts are in bold


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So are you going to ask her out today?" she questioned as she took a sip of her slushy.

"I don't know Britt," she was unsure sure their plan seemed to work Brittany had agreed to hit on the Latina and see if she reacted if not she was going to kiss her, but Quinn forbid that even when Brittany pouted all to see if the girl liked girls because according to Brittany, she could spot a unicorn a mile away.

"Trust me, you know I'm smart about these things she is totally into girls I mean I hit on her, and she blushed a little sure she seemed uncomfortable but that's because she isn't out yet or hasn't ever told anyone, so she's probably scared."

"Okay so what should I do write her another poem, or since she's in glee I could sing her a song," she suggested as she mixed her slushy it was starting to melt a little

"No that will only scare her even more she doesn't seem ready for a public declaration just do it in private ask her out, and if she agrees do something in secret."

"Brittany I like her and all, but I'm not going back in the closet for anyone" she stated honestly

"Didn't say you had to but just let her know that you will wait for her and that are open to a secret relationship"

"Okay here goes nothing" she sighed as she started to walk away in search of the Latina. She didn't have to look far as she went to her locker first, and there she was just a beautiful she walked up to her as she closed her locker with a dopey smile on her face.

"If your you're about to throw that at me, I'm going to warn you I'm not having a good morning, and I will kick your ass" she told her noticing the slushy in her hand.

"I...I...I wasn't" she stammered what the help was wrong with her no girl made her nervous if anyone ever saw her like this her rep would probably take a serious fall.

"Really, because I heard that's what you guys like to do around here throw slushies in the faces of the new kids and people you deem losers your little minions caught me off guard yesterday, but I'm ready"

"Here" she offered the icy drink to her "I honestly wasn't going to throw it at you. I just wanted to talk that's all"

"Okay I'm listening" she said as she leaned against her locker slushy in hand but didn't take a sip as she had no reason to trust the cheerleader.

"Well I know we don't know each other, I mean we have a few classes together but um-" she rambled nervously as she bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her toes "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me"

"So I guess Rachel was right the poem was about me then"

"Yeah and I'm sorry for basically outing you, but if it helps no one seemed to know who I was talking about"

"It's fine, but how did you know I was you know"

"I didn't, but I kind of hoped, that's why I asked Brittany to hit on you" she told her as the brunette's eyes bugged in realization as to why the blonde was so touchy feely the day before.

"Look Quinn you seem okay I guess, but I'm not out here nor was I at my old school I never told anyone, including my parents, and I haven't even said it out loud yet-"

"And you don't have to" she interrupted her before she could say no "We can meet in secret until you're ready, and I promise to be patient, loyal and wait for you as long as it takes if you just go on a date with me"

"I don't know, I have a lot of things going on at the moment, I can't really date and besides I work after school"

"Well how about if we only date at school for now" seeing that the brunette was confused she began to explain a little further. "We can find a place to meet, have lunch and get to know each other"

"Okay" she agreed as Quinn did a little fist pump then got embarrassed as Santana laughed at her, giving back the slushy when two jocks approached them.

"Hey Q you about to slushy the new glee loser too" one of them asked

"No and neither are you, because one she's not a loser and two she's off limits"

"You're joking right"

"Try me Karofsky" she tested as he took a step closer to her Quinn took the slushy she had in her hand tossing it in his face

"Son of a bitch" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes his friend grabbed him and lead him away

"And spread the word" she shouted after them before turning back toward the shorter girl she was smiling

"Give me your phone"

"Okay" she handed it over as she watched the Latina enter something as her phone went off before giving it back

"Now you have my number, and I have yours" she smiled before walking away.

Quinn felt like she was on cloud nine as she leaned against the locker with a weird grin on her face as she text her.

_**Your ass looks so hot when you walk away—Q**_

_**Too soon—Brown eyes.**_

_**Sorry—Q**_

"So how did it go" Brittany asked as she walked up behind the blonde startling her "Quinn you didn't" she wondered as she noticed the slushie on the floor "You can't slush her just because she turned you down, you are such an idiot she will never go out with you now"

"I didn't slushy her; I slushied Karofsky"

"Oh sorry then well what did she say?"

"She said yes, but we have to keep things quiet til she's ready to come out to her parents and other people"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I mean I know what it's like to have a secret and worry about what people will think"

"Speaking of are you going to tell her about little Q"

"Not yet I want to get to know her and let her get to know me before I say anything"

"Well everyone already knows, don't you thinks it's better if it comes from you than her hearing someone talking about it"

"I'm going to take care of that don't worry" she smirked as they made their way down the hall toward

their math class.

* * *

She was headed towards the library for her free period caught up in her thoughts of what she had found out the night before. She had seen girls who had kids whom were her age but she didn't know them her father's always kept her away from girls like that they didn't want her to become a teen mom. They were especially concerned when they walked in on her during her freshman year making out with Finn they had been dating for two months. Kissing was as far as they had ever gotten because she would always push him away, she soon figured out why she wasn't attracted to him after a drunken night during her sophomore year her and her family went on vacation to Cancun and she ended up making out with some girl. Her parents were okay with that and even more when she and Finn broke up again she didn't tell him why but he accepted that they were over. When she showed up at Santana's house that night she wasn't expecting to find out the Latina had a son a three-year-old son at that, she wondered how she was coping, what her parents thought of it, obviously they were okay if she lived with them and not on her own. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone reached out pulling her into the supply closet the door closing behind her.

"Have you told anyone yet?" she asked as she stood between Rachel and the door

"Told anyone what"

"Don't play stupid Rachel. Did you tell anyone that I have a son?"

"No...okay no I didn't it's no one's business and why do you think I said anything"

"Because you've been avoiding me all day every time I try to talk to you run away from me and this morning you ignored me in Spanish"

"I'm sorry okay I was just shocked I've never had a friend with a kid before and I didn't know what to say"

"Okay well were alone now what do you have to say"

"Well first of all what's his name"

"Alejandro, but we call him Alex"

"Okay well where is he know if you're at school"

"He's in preschool, then after that he goes to day care and stays until I get off work"

"You leave him at daycare all day" she asked in a condescending tone

"Look don't judge me okay it was my only option I have no one else right now"

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way but what about your parents don't they help you"

"They did but then they passed away six months ago, so I've had to do things on my own"

"Is that why you moved here from New York because of your parents?"

"Yeah, they were my rock the most important people in my life besides Alex of course, they were disappointed in me at first when I told them but they eventually got over it. They loved being grandparents and I love being a mom" she explained as she smiled thinking about her little boy "That's why I need you to promise me you want say anything. I'm not ashamed of my son or anything, but I can't have people finding out and use him as a way to hurt me"

"I wasn't going to tell okay I'm not that vindictive besides I'm already at the bottom of the food chain what would trying to hurt you get me your my friend I like you so your secret is safe with me"

"Okay and I'm sorry for grabbing you and pulling you in here also for making you late for class" she apologized

"It's fine" she smiled as she turned started to walk towards the Latina as she stepped out of her way as they both walked out of the closet "so when do I get to officially meet the little guy"

"You want to meet him"

"Well yeah"

"I don't know I have to think about it. He's not really good with strangers"

"Okay well if you need a sitter or anything just let me know I'm really good with kids" she told her as she nodded before they departed going in opposite directions to their classes which Santana was 15 minutes late to her's the teacher was not impressed.

* * *

As Quinn arrived home she got out of her car and began skipping, twirling and singing as she made her way towards the front door. She made her way inside in search of her mom as she sang hoping that she was home.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight  
This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

She sang as she was suddenly whisked off her feet and into the air. she scream and then stopped when she realized it was only her dad he had snuck up behind her and threw her over his shoulder carrying her towards the house

"Daddy what are you doing put me down" she asked as he began to spin her around she clutched on to him like she did when she was little it had been fun but now it was embarrassing and if anyone saw her she would never live it down."If you don't put me down I'm telling mom"

"I'm not afraid of her" he dejected

"Oh really" she smirked as she began to call for her mom he quickly placed her back on the ground

"I was only kidding you use to love the airplane"

"When I was six I'm seventeen and your old" she smiled as she ran inside he chased after her

"What are you two doing" her mother asked as she walked into the room having heard the screaming

"Nothing" they both answered as he helped Quinn up off the floor

"Hi mommy I love you so much" she said with a pout as she hugged her

"Uh-oh Judy you know that look she wants something" her dad teased as Quinn pushed him aside he chuckled as he got up kissing his wife on the cheek before going to fix himself a drink

"Okay what is it and how much is it going to cost us"

"Nothing actually, I was just wondering if you would mind putting together a picnic lunch for me and a friend for Monday" she asked bashfully

"A friend huh is this friend someone special" her dad asked, "Is that why you were singing and skipping up the driveway" he chuckled as his daughter just groaned and glared at him

"Oh Quinnie you have a girlfriend" her mom exclaimed "Who is she, what does she look like, how long have you two been dating" her mom rambled on as she pulled the teen down on the couch, she wondered when her daughter would start dating instead of sleeping around. She wasn't one of those naive parents who thought their kids weren't sexually active, so instead of being in denial she and her husband had the talk with her about once a year after they had caught her the first time. She also bought her condoms she didn't want her to be active but more than anything she didn't want Quinn to catch anything or to be a mom at a young age.

"I can't tell you her name at least not yet but she's extremely beautiful, she has the prettiest eyes, and smile" she gushed as she had a dopey grin on her face "and we've only started dating today, she just moved here this year, and I really like her so I need you to do this for me you know I don't cook"

"Honey you can't cook" her father reminded her "There's a difference"

"Neither can you" she argued as he just shrugged

"Why would I when your mom makes the most delicious dishes ever" as Quinn just rolled her eyes

"So will you do it?"

"Sure what do you want me to make"

"Um I don't know I'll get back to you" she smiled, as she kissed her mom on the cheek as she ran upstairs to start planning she pulled out her phone.

_**Hey are you allergic to anything—Q**_

_**No why?-Brown eyes**_

_**Just asking but don't make any plans during lunch on Monday were going to get to know each other—Q**_

_**Okay can't wait—Brown eyes**_

After suffering through dinner with her mom asking her question after question she returned to her room and started on her homework. She sent a final message to Santana telling her good-night but didn't get a response she text Brittany instead asking for her help which she agreed to. She rolled over drifting off with the thoughts of one Santana Lopez on her mind.

* * *

Monday went off without a hitch she had decided to use the auditorium as the place for their lunch since that would give them all the privacy they needed. But remembering that Rachel sometimes rehearsed there she had Brittany keep the little diva busy anyway she could. She had also gotten a note from coach Sylvester saying she needed her 15 minutes before class ended, even though Quinn didn't tell her why she was acting weird as the woman put it, so that gave her enough time to sneak in without being seen and set everything up. She had stored the food her mom had made in coach's which consisted of two servings of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, salad, sparkling cider and once slice of chocolate cake in coach's office. She had added two but Quinn took the other one out as she only needed one piece because what girl didn't like to be fed by her date. She heard the sound of the bell ring, as she placed the single rose into a vase, and smiled when she heard the sound of the door opening and the Latina walking down the aisle towards her.

"Hey glad you're here I was just about to text you, I thought you got lost"

"No Brittany showed me how to get here; we want get in trouble for this right"

"No of course not anyone is allowed in here I had it closed for now, but Figgins is afraid of coach so he want do anything if someone complains" she shrugged as both girls sat down on the blanket "Besides the only person that comes in here during lunch is the dwarf" she snided as she took out two small containers of spaghetti, handing one to Santana along with a small thing of garlic bread and two cups pouring her a glass of sparkling cider. "But Brittany is taking care of her so we want be interrupted" she smiled as she finally sat across from her taking a bite

"This tastes great did you make it"

"Um, sure" she lied "So tell me something about yourself"

"Why do I have to go first, you're the one who wants to date me remember"

"Okay well, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray but only my mom calls me Lucy I don't like it. I prefer Quinn. I'm 17 my birthday is December 5thI like cheering obviously, shopping and partying anything else and I'm an only child which is why my parents are a little overprotective of me, it drives me crazy I mean I'm 17 and my mom still calls to check on me to see if I make it safely to where ever I'm going ,but I love it"

"So do they know that you're you know...gay"

"Yeah they know it's not that big of a deal I mean coming out wasn't that hard they already knew that I liked girls, but they still worry about my safety since people around here aren't so keen to same-sex relationships, but I don't care what other people think as long as I have my parents they are all I need, so what about you tell me about Santana Lopez"

"Well you obviously know my name" she smiled as Quinn's heart fluttered she couldn't help it that's the effect this girl had on her "I'm 17 as well my birthday is march 5thI'm also an only child, I'm originally from New York"

"You're kidding right? You're from NYC why would you move to Lima" she questioned as she finished her lunch and took out the desert. "Wanna bite?" ,she asked as she held the fork up to her,she eyed the chocolate delight before opening her mouth.

"Ummm that tastes so good"

"Well if you stick with me there will be more good things where this came from",she flirted, "now back to my question"

"I just need a change of scenery is all" she lied

"So when did you realize you like girls, if you don't mind me asking" she wondered as she fed her another piece of cake. Getting chocolate on her lip she let out a small whimper, that Santana didn't hear her as Quinn watched her lick it off in a slow sort of erotic way.

"A few years ago I mean I was only 14, so I didn't think much of it, I kept pushing this feeling away that I had, but eventually I got tired of trying to fight it and dating guys whom only wanted me for sex so I accepted myself but kept my feelings locked inside"

"So you haven't told anyone, a friend ,your parents, I mean I don't think I could ever carry a secret that huge and have no on to talk to about it"

"No I was afraid of what they would do or think, and now that I live with my abuela I don't think I could ever tell her because she is really strict and religious, and would throw me out in a heartbeat"

"What about your parents I'm sure they would support you"

"They...i" she started as they were cut off by the sound of the bell ringing "Well I guess we have to go now"

"Yeah um this was fun I hope we can do it again"

"So did I" ,she replied nervously as she leaned over and quickly kissed Quinn on the cheek before walking away. She exited the room not noticing the girl touching her cheek as she blushed, before cleaning up their lunch as she hummed to herself this was so going to be worth it.

Song-Something New- high school musical

I want to thank you all for the the reviews and for following and favoriting this story I'm glad you're liking it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the past month every-time Rachel tried to hang out with Santana at school, she was always busy, even though outside of school she spent most of her time at Santana's when her grandmother wasn't home which wasn't very often. She did meet her son whom like his mom was quite the charmer, she also had been spending a lot of time with Brittany, though once she got over her initial fear that the blonde was trying to help Quinn get back at her for not helping her get with Santana and was going to slushy her. She even started having lunch with the blonde even though that required Brittany to sit at the glee table she didn't mind, but she thought Quinn would be come to think of it the other blonde cheerleader was never at lunch as well and like Santana, she would return right after the bell rang to go to their next class.

She was lying in Brittany's bed at 5:30 on a Saturday afternoon watching the lady and the tramp with a bowl of popcorn between them. At least, that was how it started but eventually the popcorn ended up on the floor the movie long abandoned as both girls gave into the longing looks and free passes that they shared from the past few weeks since they had been hanging out and were enjoying a full-on make-out session after Brittany had invited her over since Quinn was busy and apparently so was Santana "Brit are San and Quinn dating?" she asked as they pulled apart for a moment

"What?" she breathed out trying to catch her breath as Rachel sat up and began to straighten out her clothes "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well because we never have lunch together anymore, and she always disappears and reappears the same time everyday Quinn does."

"That doesn't mean anything Q is probably doing something with coach" she lied as she leaned back in to kiss her. She began to trail small kisses down her neck as she turned her head to allow her more access.

"You're a bad lair B" she breathed out "I'm only asking because Santana is my friend, and I know Quinn she pretends to like someone just to get into their pants and then tosses them aside, and I don't want her to do that to San."

"She want okay she really likes her. I know she's known for being a player and sleeping around, but that's just to protect herself and her heart because she had never found that person whom she can love and will love her back" Brittany tried to explain, "So when you're with Santana, I need you to not trash talk Quinn to her or put any doubt in her mind also you can't tell her about little Q."

"Wait a minute she doesn't know about that I mean everyone else does they are bound to say something."

"Not if she spread the word that she would slushy anyone she heard talking about her" she smiled "so promise me you won't say anything."

She sighed she hated keeping secrets, they were the worst when she had a tendency to let things slip out it was a wonder she hadn't told Brittany anything about the Latina having a baby. But then again, the her friend did have secrets of her own that she was sure she hasn't told Quinn, which is a strange way to start of a new relationship, but it wasn't her place to judge "fine I want say anything" she agreed as Brittany attacked her jumping quickly and pinning her to the bed she squealed in excitement as she began to pepper her with kisses "Britt" she giggled as she began to suck on her neck.

"What? I missed a spot" she replied innocently as she leaned back down and kissed her again.

She couldn't believe it; She had a crush on the girl for a while she had told no one not even Quinn because she would probably make fun of her and because her best friend hated the shorter girl because of the way she dressed, and because she was annoying. She felt Rachel's tongue graze her lip as she allowed her access never breaking the moment, she moved her hand from above her head and began to roam over her body and under Rachel's shirt she gently groped her breast eliciting a moan from the girl beneath her.

"Mmmmm Britt" she moaned from her touch, she was enjoying it. She liked the way it felt when the blonde touched her. She was gentle.

"No Brittany wait" she shouted

"What is it Rae?" she panted as she sat up still straddling her hips.

"We...um I can't do this"

"Oh well we can just go back to kissing" she shrugged as she leaned back down

"No I meant any of this the touching, kissing or sex, I'm sorry"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes but that's not why I asked you to stop, I can't do this"

"Why I'm hot?"

"Yeah but -"

"Tell me you didn't like my hand all over your hot little body, my lips brushing against yours, me massaging your breast?" she whispered in a lust filled voice "I bet I made you wet just thinking about it" she grinned "Want me to check and see?" Rachel shook her head, she stopped before giving her one final kiss as she rolled over to her side of the bed "I'm really glad you're here, and that we are together I like you Rachel"

"I like you to but you know we can never be together. You're popular and I'm a dork"

"I don't care about that I had a crush on you for so long and now that I have you I'm not going to let some silly hierarchy stop me"

"What about Quinn? I don't think she will like you dating me"

"So we're dating now?" she smirked.

"Well...if...I mean...I guess if you want to?" she giggled at her rambling quickly silencing her with a kiss.

"Oh I definitely want to" she said as she pulled her close wrapping her arms around her tiny body "And don't you worry about Quinn I'll deal with her" she said as she sighed into her hair closing her eyes as she felt the diva relax into her embrace.

* * *

She was nervous she had been all day, all week since she had agreed to have dinner with Quinn and her parents since they wanted to meet the girl whom captured their little girl's heart Quinn had told her. They had been dating for a month and a half know and in that short time they had come very close and got to know each other more and more each day. Even though she didn't know it Quinn had begun to slowly mend that empty feeling Santana had since her parents death eight months ago, she was happier than she had been in a while except for when she was with her son. Sure she was keeping the fact that she had a child from her new girlfriend, her first girlfriend actually but she was just waiting for the right time maybe when they had been together more than a month the blonde would be more open to the idea. Besides Alex was a great kid and quite charming he managed to win over Rachel maybe he would have the same effect on Quinn when they meet.

"Mami where are you going?" he asked bringing her out of her fog as he jumped on the bed, his little bunny her mother had bought for him tucked under his arm.

"I'm going out with a friend", she told him, "And what have I told you about jumping on things? You're going to hurt yourself" she finished putting on her makeup as she walked over to the bed

"But it's fun", he giggled as he jumped again and she caught him mid air, "Are you going with Rachie? Can I come?"

"No I'm not going with Rachel, it's another friend from school her name is Quinn and you can't come tonight"

"How come? I'll be a good boy"

"I know honey you're always a good boy" she kissed his cheek "But I'm going on a date and it's not for little kids okay, but you get to hang out with Rachel. she's going to read your favorite story, and watch a movie with you before bed"

"But you always read to me"

"I know but tonight Rachel is going to do it"

"Not the same" he pouted

"I know but how about if you're still up when I get back and Rachel tells me you were on your best behavior I will read you another book and take you out for ice cream tomorrow" his eyes lit up at that as he nodded his head "That's my boy" she smiled as she went to answer the door.

"Sorry I'm late it's been a long day" she smiled "Hey Alex are you ready for our night of fun?"

"Yeah" he cheered as he reached for her. She took him from Santana's arms

"So where are you going exactly you never told me" she questioned as she followed the Latina back upstairs Alex in tow.

"Um...I...I have a date" she responded as she put her hair up and then down again unable to decide how she wanted it, she had changed her outfit three times already before finally settling on a red spaghetti strap top, a pair of frayed blue jeans and her black-and-white converse.

"Really with who?" she asked already knowing the answer but opening the door hoping her friend would be honest with her.

"Inn" Alex chimed in from his spot on the bed as he tossed the stuffed bunny in the air

"Um I can't tell you that but I really like them" she told her as she finally decided to leave her hair down as her dark locks flowed around her shoulders "How do I look?"

"Pwetty mami" he smiled

"Oh thanks baby" she told him as she tickled him before giving him a kiss on the cheek "Now Rachel he's already had dinner and his bath it's six now so about 7:30 read him a story he will tell you which one and then put him to bed if he can't sleep it usually helps if you lay with him; I will be back by eight"

"Okay and have fun I also want details tomorrow"

"Thanks Rachel" she said as she walked over to her son giving him one last kiss "Be good for Rae honey"

"Night Mami"

"Night" she responded as she left the room grabbing her car keys as she headed out the door to meet her girlfriends parent.

She stood outside the door for what felt like ever she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer when she heard the sound of footsteps followed by a loud thud. This was followed by someone yelling and someone else laughing as the door opened she saw a tall medium built man with blonde hair and brown eyes standing before her with a smile on his face.

"Hi...um is this the Fabray residence? I'm looking for Quinn" she stammered she really didn't know her way around even though Quinn had given her the address she wasn't sure if it was the right house it did take her 20 minutes to find the house so she wanted to be sure.

"Sorry honey theirs no one named Quinn here they moved away three months ago" he told her stifling back a laugh

"Oh well I was given this address" she answered as he was suddenly shoved out of the way and the blonde appeared before her sort of limping

"Sorry about him he's a dork" she scowled at him as he walked away chuckling leaving the two teens alone

"It's fine but are you okay? You're walking funny"

"Oh yeah I kind of leaped down the stairs trying to get to the door before my dad I knew he was going to embarrass me" she replied as she led her inside closing the door behind them.

"It's fine and sorry I'm late it took me forever to decide what to wear I wanted to make a good impression and then I couldn't find your house" she rambled as Quinn chuckled

"It's fine baby you're here now that's all that matters" she told her taking her hand and leading her into the dining area where her mom parents were.

"Oh Quinnie she's beautiful" her mom stated as she walked over and pulled the young girl into a hug

"Mom can I introduce her first before you hug her to death"

"Sorry it's just Quinnie has never brought a girl home before" she apologized as she let her go her husband just chuckled at her antics."Well unless we weren't here and she wanted to get in a quickie"

"MOM" she groaned in embarrassment as the Latina tried to hold back a giggle as the blonde's face tuned a light shade of pink as the all took their seats at the table.

"So Santana how are you liking it in Lima and at McKinnely?" Judy asked

"It's okay I guess" she shrugged "I haven't really been around town or anything but the school is okay it was kind of easy to make friends"

"Well that's nice I know how hard it can be moving from one place to another. I mean my father was an army man so we always moved from one place to the next" Judy told her she listened intently as they talked she would get nervous every now and then which lead to her rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's leg. She was doing this as a comfort to herself but what she didn't know was that it was beginning to turn the other girl on a little as her hand would go up a little higher each time.

"Oh god" she muttered as little Q began to make her presence known and three heads jerked in her direction and Santana pulled her hand away. "Um...I...I"

"Honey are you okay is the Salmon to spicy?" she questioned recently her mother had been trying to make new dishes, so when Quinn told her that Santana was coming over she decided to make salmon so she found a recipe for ''Honey Ginger Grilled Salmon'' ,she had tried it so she knew it wasn't toospicy but she didn't understand the teens sudden outburst but soon caught on as she blushed. She had told her parents that she hadn't told the Latina about her condition,and that she wanted to wait a while which she didn't mean as right now.

"I need to be excused" she quipped as she used her napkin that was in her lap to try and hide her hard on that the Latina thankfully could not see. Her mother nodded in understanding as she turned back to Santana gaining her attention

"Would you mind helping me get the salad and tea from the kitchen? I would ask Russell and Quinn but they are two lazy bones when they have food in front of them"

"Sure" she exclaimed, as she wiped her mouth and got up from her seat following the older blonde into the other room Russel began to giggle

"Not a word" she glared at her father as Santana was out of earshot and view, she hopped up out of her seat and made a bee line up the stairs to her room to take care of the problem.

"Where did Quinn go?" Santana asked, as they walked back into the room noticing the blonde wasn't there as she placed the pitcher on the table.

"She went to the restroom", he answered, "She'll be back soon"

"So why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?" Judy asked

"Well um you know I'm from New York, I was a cheerleader-"

"Oh well then I'm sure you and Quinn will have a lot to talk about she's the best one on the squad"

"Spoken like a true mother" Russel chimed in as Quinn suddenly returned

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing your girlfriend was just telling us she was a cheerleader at her old school"

"Yea I know, I've been trying to get her to join the cheerios but she refuses"

"I just want to take it easy this year and enjoy my last year of high school is all and cheerleading just too much of a distraction" she explained and shrugged. "Besides I'm still trying to get use to things"

"What about your parents how are they adjusting?" Russell piped in after taking a sip of wine

She began to toy with her fork poking at the remaining salmon on her plate as her heart suddenly fluttered. She knew Mr. Fabray was asking an honest question but the wounds of her parent's death were still fresh, she hadn't really talked to anyone about her parents death well besides Rachel.

"San are you okay?" Quinn asked obvious concern in her voice as she placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort as the teen became a little misty eyed.

"I wasn't trying to upset you I was just being curious" he apologized

"Yeah...um it's just...I mean they aren't really adjusting they are still in New York, they died in a car crash six months ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that honey" Judy replied sympathetically as she watched her daughter wrap an arm around the Latina and pull her close as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cry and ruin everything you wanted to meet me and now-"

"No don't you dare apologize, you haven't ruined anything and I can only imagine what you are dealing with" she said as she came around the table and hugged her.

"Mom can you leave us alone for a minute?" Quinn asked as her mother stood up and nodded as she and her husband left the room sending sympathetic looks towards the teen as they walked out. "Hey it'sokay" she whispered softly lifting her chin and wiping the tears from her cheeks "Why didn't you tell me about your parents I would have warned them that it was an off limit subject."

"I don't know I just wanted to make a good first impression and not have them look at me with sad eyes"

"They wouldn't have done that, sure they would have felt bad and I mean I can't imagine what you're going through, but we don't pity you I promise just next time tell me these things and I will warn my parents ahead of time, so they want upset you" she nodded her head "so do you want to talk about it"

"No not right now I'm still dealing, but every day gets a little better but I don't think I'm ready yet" she answeredhonestly.

"Okay do you want to go home I'm sure my parents will understand"

"Yeah and um maybe we can try this again sometime" she forced a smile as she dried her tears Quinn stood up taking her by the hand she quickly pulled her into a hug "Thank you" she whispered into the blonde's hair

"Glad to help" she replied as she pulled away and lead the girl through the living room "Mom, Santana's going to head home now" Quinn told her

"Oh I'm sorry dear we didn't mean to upset you really"

"No its fine no need to apologize you didn't know"

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you"

"You to and you as well Mr. Fabray" she said to the man as he sat in the recliner reading a newspaper

"Same to you honey" he smiled as Quinn lead her towards the door closing it once they were both outside.

"I really did have a great time your parent's seem nice"

"Sometimes" she chuckled at the Latina'snervousness as she rocked on her heels playing with her hands. As Quinn reached out and touched her face untilshe lifted her head their eyes met as they both smiled. "You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" she complimented her as she held onto one hand and gently stroked her cheek with the other as the Latina suddenly got this look in her eyes catching Quinn by surprise as she closed the gap between them. Thedim porch light illuminating them as she felt a bolt of electricity as their lips connected it was slow and sweet as both of their eyes were closed it lasted a few moments before they pulled away. "Wow" she breathed out "that was better than I ever imagined you're a really good kisser" she told her causing her to blush "I wish we could do that at school" she smiled

"Yeah I have to go now" she smiled back as she gave her another quick kiss on the lips before hurrying down the drive way to her car. She watched as she disappeared out of sight before turning towalk back inside.

"Did you put little Q back in the dog house" Her father asked as she passed the stairs she would have had a comeback but right now she was on cloud nine and had her first kiss with the girl of her dreams nothing could ruin that as she went up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She had thought about it all weekend after she and Quinn shared their first kiss she had even asked for Rachel's help on picking a song for glee. She liked the way Quinn made her feel. I mean they had been together now for two months and if she wanted their relationship to go farther, or tell Quinn about her other secret, then she would have be more open. And the first step to that was coming out in glee sure she was nervous but after a while of observing how people treated Quinn they were afraid of her so if they knew she was her girl they wouldn't bother her. She was brought out of her thoughts as her phone vibrated in her pocked she was in English class the teacher was talking about something she could care less about given she wasn't really paying attention as she was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_**How about we skip lunch and you and I have a little make out session I miss the feeling of your soft lips against mine—Q**_

_**But we only kissed once how can you miss me already—Brown eyes**_

_**I told you you're a great kisser, so what do you say you and me the fifth floor supply closet—Q**_

_**As great as that sounds I can't I'm working on something with Rachel—Brown Eyes**_

_**Seriously you're going to ditch me for that midget—Q**_

_**Hey don't talk about my friend that way and I'm sorry but maybe after glee—Brown Eyes**_

She waited for the blonde to send something back but when she looked up she saw her put her phone down and she was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed looking ahead. She saw Brittany lean over and whisper something in her ear but Quinn shook her head as Brittany looked back in Santana's direction and gave her a sympathetic smile. Great she thought she was just starting this relationship and already she had managed to piss her girlfriend off.

_**Baby don't be like that I will make it up to you I promise you'll see—Brown eyes**_

She sent the final message just as the bell rang and everyone began to file out Quinn didn't even look in her direction. She quickly gathered her things as she and Rachel made their way out into the hallway.

"So are you really sure about this I mean it should be your choice when you come out not anyone else's" she told her as they made their way into the choir room since it was empty at the moment.

"I know but Quinn isn't making me do anything I'm doing this for myself" she replied, she had told Rachel about Quinn after she asked for the diva's help in picking out a song, she knew the two of them didn't get along but she couldn't worry about that right now she had to keep her mind on the task at hand before she got scared and backed out of it. She also hoped this would make up for her not meeting Quinn during lunch so that now they could be out more at school and maybe go on a real date as long as her grandmother never found out.

"So do you know what song you want to sing?"

"No that's why you're here" she replied as they flipped through the song book

"I have a question for you"

She sighed "Rachel for the last time I'm not doing this for Quinn-"

"No" she cut her off "I wanted to ask you about Alex"

"What about him"

"Well Saturday night after he went to bed I couldn't sleep so I started looking through Alex's baby book I found when I was reading to him I wasn't snooping or anything" Santana nodded

"It's fine Rachel I don't care but what does this have to do with my kid"

"Well I saw pictures of you and Alex as well as your parents I'm assuming since they were holding him in most of the pictures but I didn't see a guy in the photos"

Catching on to where she was going she stopped her "You want to know who his father is"

"It's none of my business really but I was just curious I mean you live here and you haven't mentioned him once I would assume if you were moving away with his child he would have stopped you if he were around"

"Your right he isn't around but it wasn't by choice it's because I have no idea who he is"

"You were raped" she asked in shock

"What no...no it wasn't rape it was consensual we were both drunk is all" she explained "I really don't want to talk about this right now"

"Oh" she stated as they went back to looking through the song book finally deciding on a song "do you know what you're going to say first or are you just going to go straight into song and do you need any back up"

"I thought about saying a few words before singing and maybe for the chorus" she nodded as the bell ran and everyone began to file into the room. She spotted Quinn and smiled at her the blonde only looked over when Brittany nudged her side as she leaned over and whispered something that made Quinn blush then smile back. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she made her way to her seat as Mr. Shue walked in she kept repeating you can do this over and over in her mind when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sure Max Planck would approve of your hot body" Puck said loud enough that everyone heard him even though she was sitting next to him. She just rolled her eyes, that was another reason to come out so she wouldn't have to deal with idiots like this anymore constantly hitting on her.

"Really that's your best pick up line I have an eight year old cousin whose got more game than you" she said as she moved away from him and sat on the other side of Rachel. As everyone laughed as Quinn glared at puck but didn't say anything as Santana sent her a reassuring smile as her phone went off.

_**Sorry about this morning I was being an idiot—Q**_

_**It's fine I mean who can blame you I am pretty hot;)-Brown eyes**_

_**Someone is sure full of themselves lol—Q**_

_**Oh and I'm going to kill Puckerman you're my girl he can't hit on you—Q**_

_**Don't worry after this he want anymore—Brown eyes**_

_**Huh what do you mean—Q**_

The Latina just turned around and smiled at her as finished talking she heard her name as she walked to the front of the room.

"Alright guys Santana has something she would like to say so I want you all to listen" he instructed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before taking his seat.

"Hi, um I know most of you don't really know anything about me and well in the short time that I've known all of you I have thought of you as my friends" she started as Rachel nodded at her in encouragement to continue "And well a few years ago I learned something about myself that took me a while to accept and I have but I never told anyone and well now I think I'm finally ready even though I'm not great with feelings I thought the best way to get it out would be through song so here goes" she smiled as the music began to play.

(**Santana**and _New Directions_)

**Ooooooooh yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed**

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So, don't you bring me down today

No, no, no, no, no, no, mmmm

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?  
As she sang the words she kept her head held high she even smiled when she saw her girlfriend smile and nod at her as to say good job she continued to sing as everyone listened intensively.

'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say

_**Words can't bring you down**_

**Oh no, no, no  
You are beautiful in every single way, yes,**

As she went into the chorus the new directions joined in with her. After a few moments she looked over at Quinn and beckoned her to come down.

_Words can't bring you down,_(**Oh no, oh**)  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_

_**No matter what we do**_

_No matter what we say_

_**No matter what we say**_

She watched as Quinn stood up and began walking towards her along with Rachel standing beside her. She took the blonde by the hand giving it a light squeeze.  
_We're the song that's outta tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

**Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

_In everywhere we go_

**In everywhere we go**

_The sun will always shine_(**The sun will always, always shine**)  
_But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_**  
**_Yes, words won't bring us down __(__**Oh, no, oh, oh, oh**__)_**  
**_We are beautiful in every single way_**  
**_Yes, words can't bring us down __(__**Oh, oh, oh**__)_

**So don't you bring me down today oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Don't you bring me down today hey, yeah, oh  
Don't you bring me down today**

they all began to clap as the song came to an end and Quinn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before wrapping her into a hug.

"That was beautiful and I'm so proud of you" she whispered as the cheering stopped and she looked to see everyone looking at them as they pulled apart.

"Okay well I guess you want to know why I picked that song, well like I said I have a hard time dealing with my feelings and years ago when I started having feelings for a friend of mine a female friend I tried to push them away instead of accepting that it was okay for me to feel that way. I ignored the feeling the best I could and suffered some consequences because of it, But now I've come to accept the fact that I am gay and I will never let anyone try to change me I will from now til forever be true to myself" she stated as they clapped and cheered for her once more. "Oh and since I'm out now I would like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend I'm sure you all know her Quinn" she smiled as she held the blonde's hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"That was really great Santana and if you need someone to talk to I'm here and so is Ms. Pillsbury" Mr. Shue told the teen as he walked up behind them she nodded her head they finally took their seats this time she sat in between Quinn and Brittany on the top row as her girlfriend placed her arm around her shoulder she leaned into her body feeling a sense of warmth and safeness. "Okay guys in preparation for sectionals I think we should do duets I'm going to let you guys pick your partners and the winners of our competition will get a dinner for two at Breadstix," he told them as everyone scrambled around to get a partner as the bell rang to release them everyone hurried out except for Santana and Quinn.

"Are you ready" she asked as she gathered her things and took the brunettes hand

"Yeah" she smiled as they walked out into the hall they instantly turned heads, she heard whispering but ignored it as she held onto Quinn's hand tighter

"Baby you're kind of hurting me here"

"Oh sorry" she replied as she loosened her grip as they approached her locker

"Don't worry okay they know your with me now and that makes you off limits so if they do or say anything I will kick asses"

"That's really sweet but I can protect myself I just don't like the thought of people talking behind my back"

"Well just try to ignore it and besides they're just jealous that you're dating the hottest cheerleader in school" she told her as she leaned in for a kiss and then another "Man that's never going to get old" she chuckled "so do you want me to walk you to class"

"Want to carry my books too"

"Sure okay" she reached to take them out of her hand when her girlfriend chuckled "oh you were being sarcastic"

"you don't have to do all the cliché things like walking me to class or carrying my books or opening doors for me I just want you to be you"

"Sorry it's just I've never had a girlfriend before"

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Lopez shouldn't you both be in class" Principal Figgins interrupted them

"On our way there now sir" she smiled at him then rolled her eyes once he walked away "So I will see you after school I'll come over to your place after practice and we can work on a duet together" she said as she turned to walk toward her last class before Santana could protest. she couldn't let the blonde come over not yet not until she told her about her son and she wasn't ready for that just yet. She walked into her advanced math class which she had with Rachel she spotted the diva on the opposite side of the room but she sat in a seat near the back since all the others were taken.

"Mr. Lopez if you're going to come to class late don't even bother showing up it's a distraction to the other students" Mr. Adams told her as she took her seat

"Sorry want happen again" she faked smiled as he turned back towards the board she whipped out her phone glancing across the room at the other brunette as she text her.

_**Are you busy after school today—San**_

_**No I just have homework why did you wanna work on the duets assignment together because Brittany already asked to be my partner—Rae**_

_**No Quinn wants to be my partner so I need you to watch Alex for me I don't want Quinn to meet him yet—San**_

_**Okay but you are going to have to tell her about him sooner or later—Rae**_

_**I know and I will be I'm waiting for the right moment—San**_

_**whatever you say I'll be there at 4:30—Rae**_

_**Okay great I owe you one—San**_

she was about to put her phone away when it went off again she thought it was from Rachel so she picked it up but it was a text from Quinn she smiled.

_**Sorry I ran off so quick I didn't even get a chance to ask you where you live—Q**_

_**it's fine but um change of plans we have to do the assignment at your place my grandmother is in one of her cleaning fits so the house is a mess—Brown eyes**_

_**that's fine just meet me at my house at 5**_**:***_**—**__**Q**_

_**Okay great but I gotta go my teacher just caught me texting and is about to take my phone—Brown eyes**_

"Ms. Lopez I suggest you put your phone away if you want to keep it and pay attention if I have to tell you again I will take it away" he told her as she turned the device off and put it inside her purse listening the best she could before her mind began to drift.

After a grueling day of school and cheerios practice she decided to head home and take a quick shower before Santana arrived. Her body ached all over but the feel of the hot water on her skin soon soothed her aching muscles now she was currently laying on her bed as she tried to do her homework since Santana was now 20 minutes late but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She thought about how silly she had been when Santana wouldn't hang with her during glee even though later she found out she had a really good reason. She couldn't have been more happy for her she knew what it was like to struggle with a secret one in which she was still hiding from her girlfriend from fear of how she would react. Sure she could have any girl she wanted but now that wasn't enough she wanted love even if it was for a little while but also she didn't want to become invested in a relationship to only have it end because she was different. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone's lips on her cheek

"Hey baby sorry I'm late I had a last minute thing" she told her as she placed her backpack on the floor and sat on the bed laying next to the blonde on her back.

"It's fine I was about to take a nap anyways"

"Oh well do you want me to go" Santana offered as she sat up Quinn quickly pulled her back down.

"No stay I'm just a little sore but it will go away soon."

"Okay well have you thought of what we could sing I was thinking maybe 'me against the music" I'll be Madonna and you can be Brittany"

"Uggg" she groaned "I'm not that big of a Brittany or Madonna fan pick something else"

"Okay how about lady gaga or something"

"No" she sighed as she laid her head on the bed turning it at an angle so that she was looking at the brunette

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yeah coach just killed us during practice I took a shower but it only helped a little"

"Well maybe I can help I mean my friend Hannah and I use to massage each other all the time after practice"

"Wanky" she smirked

"Not like that you goober" Santana replied rolling her eyes "it was strictly platonic and I am really good at it so what do you say"

"Okay" she murmured as the brunette straddled her back and started near her hips as she began to run her hand up her body kneading certain spots

"Oh that feels good" she groaned as the Latina kept repeating this as she made small circles on her back she felt the blonde begin to relax

"mmmmm baby that it oh" said in a breathy moan this went on for a while til she felt something she didn't want to not right now "Oh god"

"I told you my hands are magic" Santana whispered in her ear since she was working on her shoulders

not now this couldn't be happening it was only a massage she thought to herself but as the Latina touched her she could fell little Q straining against her underwear and shorts and it hurt like fuck since she was laying face down with her girlfriend sitting on her so she had to think quick

"Okay that's enough it's your turn" she said

"What I was just getting started. besides I'm not even sore" she stated as she climbed off the blonde and sat on the bed next to her

"Okay well we need to do our glee assignment anyways" she replied

"Fine if you say so" she huffed as she flopped down on her belly and kind of pouted as they searched the internet for songs

Quinn chuckled at her "Oh baby don't pout you can give me a massage another time I promise" she told her as she kissed her on the cheek but the brunette didn't budge as she sat up her erection was gone she kissed her on the lips causing the girl to giggle "All better" she questioned as the brunette nodded

"Okay I have it how about we sing Take my breath away" she asked as Quinn began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt touching the lower part of her back.

"That's really hot" she said in a whisper as she ran her hand along the ink on her tan back

"What you haven't even heard it yet"

"Huh what are you talking about"

"Our glee assignment what are you talking about" she asked giving her a questioning look

"Oh the tattoo on your back its hot" she told her as she looked at the tattoo of a light purple butterfly with its wings spread it wasn't too big or too small and it looked great.

"Thanks I got it when I was thirteen my baby-sitters boyfriend did it after I asked him to for about two weeks so for my birthday he gave me one"

"Your parents let you get this at 13"

"No and they were pretty pissed off that they ended up firing her but I liked it so they let me keep it" she shrugged as Quinn outlined it with her finger "Stop that tickles" she giggled as she moved her hand away as Judy knocked on the door before walking in

"Oh hi Santana it's so nice to see you again"

"You too Mrs. Fabray...I mean Judy" she replied when the woman looked at her

"So are you staying for dinner"

"Um no I'm leaving anyways have to get home but thanks" she nodded before turning towards her daughter

"Quinnie I've told you you're not to have your door closed when you have someone over"

"But we weren't doing anything just homework"

"I don't care when you Santana over the door stays open" she told her

"So if I bring another girl up here I can close it" she smirked then looked over at her girlfriend whom was not pleased "I mean yes mom whatever you say" she nervously chuckled as she raised an eyebrow that could rival her own

"okay well I'm going back downstairs if you need anything let me know" she said leaving the door ajar as Santana got up and began to gather her things

"Okay well I have to go I'll see you Monday" she said as she put her backpack on

"Wait your leaving already"

"Yeah I mean we picked the song and besides I have other homework to do sorry"

"Can you come over tomorrow we can go to the park for a picnic or something I mean you're out now so we can hang out more"

"I love too but I have to check something first and I will let you know" she replied as she turned to leave Quinn grabbed her hand

"Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye" she never wanted to miss an opportunity to feel her lips against her own

"I would but I don't think your other girl would like it" she stated as she walked away laughing as she closed the door as Quinn face palmed as she groaned and laid back on the bed. She ran her hands down to her pants she began to touch herself

"Don't worry little guy we will get you laid soon enough" she groaned. She was going to have to tell Santana about little Q soon enough because she didn't know how many more erections she could hide and try to get rid of herself because they were kind of painful but she also didn't want to freak the girl out and cause her to run from her.

A/n- song is Beautiful by _Christina Aguilera_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n-thanks for all the great reviews, for favoring and following i appreciate it all and hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter Eight

Saturday had passed as she was going to plan a romantic picnic in the park for her and Santana and at the right moment tell her about her extra appendage. But when she called the Latina to meet her at noon she said she was busy so she couldn't make it. Which always seemed to be her excuse, I mean she had time to hang out with Rachel outside of school so why not her own girlfriend she seemed to always cancel on Quinn. So Sunday evening she called her once she left church to see if she wanted to do something she picked up her phone to call her she listened as the phone rang when someone finally answered.

"Hello" came the little voice on the other line. She pulled the phone away from her ear confused thinking she dialed the wrong number or something but she saw that it was in fact her girlfriends. "Are you dere?"

finally snapping out of her confusion she didn't remember the Latina saying she had a sibling she had said she was an only child, maybe it was a relative or she was babysitting "Oh um sorry who are you" she asked

"I'm Alex"

"Okay Alex my name is Quinn"

"Hi inn" he said yelled into the phone as she pulled it away from her ear.

"Hey sweetie um may I speak to Santana please"

"No her sleeping" he answered

"I understand that but I really need to talk to her so will you wake her up"

"I can't see very cranky if she not sleep" he told her once more not understanding why the lady on the phone wouldn't listen as he turned his attention back to the cartoons playing on the television

"I know but I'm a friend of hers from school" she couldn't believe she was trying to explain herself to a little kid that's why she avoided the little monsters because all they do is cry, talk back and bite well Brittany's seven year old little sister did

"Like Rachie"

She had no idea who Rachie was but answered anyway "Yes honey like Rachie so can you wake her please"

"Kay inn" he replied as she heard a shuffling noise and a thud which she guessed was him putting the phone down she waited a while eventually the little boy returned.

"My mami no wake up bye bye inn" he told her before hanging up she just held the phone trying to process if she had heard the kid correctly. There was no fucking way maybe she had heard wrong most of the things he said she didn't understand she knew he couldn't be her brother he said his mom was asleep. She was now freaking out if Santana was a mom why didn't she say anything she had never dated a girl with a kid she didn't even know any girls her age with a kid. She couldn't do this, yes she liked Santana but if she had a baby that was something she wasn't ready to handle at least not yet.

She was freaked so freaked that when Santana called her back last night she didn't even answer her phone or go to school she told her mom she was sick. She didn't really believe her but once Quinn managed to convince her she wasn't trying to sneak Santana over for an afternoon of making out and sex she left the teen alone to go do her daily errands and treat herself to a spa day. She spend the entire day lounging around and playing video games until she was sure Brittany was home by that time her mom had also returned.

"I thought you were sick" she called out to her as the young blonde made her way down the stairs and towards the front door.

"It's a miracle I'm alive" she exclaimed dramatically as she hurried out the door closing it behind her not hearing whatever it was her mom said as she made her way across the lawn to Brittany's. She rushed inside not knocking since the Pierce's gave her a key that she could use whenever and the door was unlocked. She headed up the stairs towards Brittany's room she heard giggling so she just figured the blonde was watching a funny movie or something as she neared the door she heard a strange noise and rather than turn away she opened the door. She saw her friend laying on the bed with a brunette between her legs as the blonde threaded her hands through the other girl's hair apparently having the best orgasm ever as Quinn stood frozen in place

"Oh god" the blonde moaned

"Oh my god" Quinn shouted as she pushed the door open the blonde snapped out of her sex induced haze as Rachel jumped up trying to cover herself quickly. "What the hell is going on"

"Hey Quinn what are you doing here" Brittany wondered as she sat up the sheets wrapped around her as Rachel hid her face behind the taller girl

"I needed to talk to you but now I see we have something else to talk about like why the hell is berry in your bed and naked" she asked causing her friend to blush

"Well we were kissing and then-"

"Spare me the details" she groaned interrupting her friend "So what are you guys like dating now and why the hell didn't you tell me" she asked

"Yes we're dating" she answered as she pushed Rachel's head from behind her as the brunette was now leaning against her chest as she wrapped an arm around her keeping them both covered "And I didn't tell you because I know you don't like Rachel and I knew you would make me break up with her or stop being your friend"

"Okay I know I don't get along with the midget"

"Hey" Rachel interjected

"But I wouldn't let you dating her ruin our friendship I mean it will probably the me a while to get use to having her around but I'm happy for you" she smiled

"Thank you" Brittany smiled as she hugged Rachel closer to her "Now what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well Santana was supposed to meet me-" she started but stopped "I can't do this why you guys are naked can you both put on clothes please" she asked as the two girls giggled as Quinn went over to Brittany's dresser grabbing two shirts out of the drawer and tossing them on to the bed closing her eyes as they put them on then opening them once Brittany said it was okay

"Now what about you and Santana" she questioned as she and Rachel intertwined their fingers

"Right so anyways she was supposed to meet me in the park Saturday for a picnic because I thought that since she came out that was pretty brave of her, so I thought that I could let go of my secret and tell her about little Q" she began to explain

"Oh my did she hurt your feeling and runaway what a bitch you don't need her Q there are other fish in the sea" Brittany cut her off in a serious tone

"No she didn't show up actually"

"Oh sorry" she replied looking somewhat guilty from rushing to conclusions "Continue"

"Anyways she didn't show up so I called her but she didn't answer a little boy did" she replied noticing Rachel's sudden change as the blondes eyes popped slightly but she didn't look at the blonde.

"Q so far I'm not really seeing a problem here except for the fact that she stood you up"

"Well if you stop interrupting I will tell you"

"Okay so her little brother answered the phone and-"

"She doesn't have a brother Britt and when I asked for Santana he said his mom was asleep"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh what the hell am I suppose to do I can't date a girl with a kid"

"Well maybe he's not her kid and got confused or you heard him wrong I mean how old was he?"

"1 or 2 I mean I don't know but what am I going to do if it's true"

"Well I'm sure it's not right Rachel I mean your friends with her you would know" Brittany questioned the brunette whom kind of sunk away

"No I don't know" she stammered both girls quirked an eyebrow at her everyone knew the diva was a bad liar. Realizing she had been caught she sighed "look Santana is my friend and it's not my place to say anything so if you want to know something then you should talk to her"

"I can't she want answer her phone and I don't even know where she lives"

"Well I'm going over to her place well now so I can take you if you want" she offered as the blonde nodded and got up off the bed. She figured talking at Santana's house would be a better alternative to Quinn confronting her at school and everyone finding out which was the last thing Santana would want

"Great I'll be waiting downstairs" she said as she walked out the room closing the door behind her Rachel let out a deep sigh as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fuck...Fuck...Fuck" she cursed as she got out of bed and began to get dressed

"Baby it's okay Quinn will see that this is all a misunderstanding everything will be fine" Brittany tried to assure her girlfriend but Rachel new it was far from it. Because the minute Quinn found out about Alex she knew Santana's fear would be confirmed that Quinn wouldn't be able to handle the idea of dating a teenage mother and break up with her.

"I hope so" she sighed as she leaned over giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek as she hurried out of the house.

She had spent the rest of the weekend at home except for Sunday when Rachel came over and picked up Alex and they hung out together because he was driving his mother crazy and she needed a break. She had woke up Saturday morning feeling a little down with a booming headache that didn't seem to want to go away, she had missed her picnic day in the park with Quinn and avoided her phone calls since she hadn't felt like talking but tried to explain today when she got to school but the blonde wasn't there. She was going to go over to her house after school and explain but her abuela needed to talk to her about something important so she had to go straight home. She went and picked up her son whom was now up in her room in time out after one of the workers told her he had shoved one little girl down and poured paint on another little boy. When she asked him why he did it he just replied it was funny and laughed, she was text Quinn to tell her she would call her later when her grandmother walked in.

"Hello Santanita where is Alejandro" she asked as she sat on the couch across from her granddaughter

"He's in time out don't ask" she sighed as she turned to face her "So what did you want to talk to me about"

"I know you've been through a lot recently with losing both of your parents, having to move here and starting a new school. And I hate to add onto it but there is nothing else I can do"

"Abuela what are you talking about" she asked

"I went to see my doctor a few weeks ago and he told me that I have breast cancer"

she felt her heart sank sure she and her grandmother weren't that close but besides Alex she was the only family Santana had left and she had already lost her mami and papi she couldn't lose her grandmother as well "It's not bad is it I mean there medicine they can give you chemo or other things right" she questioned

"That's why he sent me to Columbus last weekend to see if the oncologist there could help me but he told me that it has spread and is at stage three, but with chemo I have a chance of beating it." she told her causing the young girl to relax a little

"So you're going to be okay, right"

"Of course I am, so don't worry, it's going to take something more than cancer to keep me down. I just wanted to let you know what was going on"

"So you're going to be okay?"

"I can't promise you that, but I am going to try and beat this" she promised her as the girl embraced the older woman before letting her go "I'm tired now, so I'm going to go lay down" she watched as the woman walked up the stairs before starting on her homework again. Knowing she couldn't concentrate now she closed the book tossing it aside. She let out a deep breath as she curled up on the couch grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her, when her phone buzzed.

**I'm sorry—Rachel**

she was confused by the message when the doorbell rang. She groaned as she got up to go answer it thinking that it was Rachel coming over to study for a their Spanish test. After asking her abuela this morning before she left for school, the Latina explained that the brunette already knew about Alex and wouldn't say anything, she said that it was okay.

"Hey Ra...chel" she said as she opened the door but saw that it wasn't the short brunette "what are you doing here" she asked a little more shocked than happy to see her there. "How do you know where I live"

"Wow that's how you greet your girlfriend" she responded sarcastically. "after you ditched me Saturday, and didn't return any of my calls" she told her "I had to suffer through a 30 minute car ride with Rachel berry, because I didn't know where you live, the least you can do is talk to me"

"Fine what do you want to talk about" she asked closing the door behind her

"I called you on Sunday, to find out why you ditched our park date"

"I'm sorry alright I wasn't feeling well" she apologized

"Well I hope it wasn't anything serious you wouldn't want Alex to catch it" she replied casually.

"It was nothing contagious just a head ache and I sent him-"she stopped herself realizing what she was saying as she stared blankly at the blonde her mouth open wide as she tried to form the words, but they didn't seem to process "I mean...I" she began to stammer as Quinn sighed rubbing her face with her hands. Fearing the blonde would turn and leave she began to cry "I can explain"

"Okay I'm listening" she said as she sat down on the steps Santana took a spot beside her.

" I wasn't expecting to date anyone much less come out of the closet. I just wanted to get through my senior year, graduate them move away with Alex and maybe go to college. But then I met you and when you asked me out my first instinct was to say no, but for some reason I couldn't" she told her "and everyday I got to know you I fell for you a little more and everyday after I wanted to tell you I had a son but I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"Why not?"

"You're kidding right, if I told you, you would have run the other way, probably spread it around school and I could handle the teasing, but I want let anyone use Alex to hurt me."

"Wow I'm glad that after two months of dating you think so much of me" replied sarcastically as she stood up.

"Well I was just thinking about what anyone else-"

"I'm not like everyone else" she shouted "Okay yes I admit when I found out you were a mom I was a little freaked out. And I still am quite frankly, but I more upset with the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me"

"So the first day we met at my locker if I had said by the way I have a 3-year-old son, you would have still gone out with me"

"I don't know, but I would have like to be given a choice in the matter, rather than have to find out from a three-year-old"

"What" she asked obviously confused

she sighed "I called you Sunday and the kid answered when I asked for you he said his mom was asleep. Then when I asked Rachel she said I should talk to you which is why I'm here"

"So what now" she wondered

"I don't know I mean everyone has secrets even I have my fair share but I just need time to process"

"Oh so its okay for you to have secrets, but not me"

"This is different"

"No its not its-"

"Mami" came the little voice on the other side of the door interrupting them"I don't want to nap I behave now"

"I have to go" she said as she slowly backed away

"Quinn wait" she called after her as the blonde made her way down the drive, she watched as the blonde disappeared from site before tuning to open the door to find her little boy standing on the other side. She picked him up hugging him tightly

"Don't cry mami I be a good boy" he said as he used his hands to dry her tears.

"You're are a good boy honey, you're mami's precious little angel"

"Then why you crying" he wondered

"It's nothing, how about we get you something to eat" she smiled putting on a brave front for him

"Okay" he replied as he kissed her cheek she smiled even though her heart was slowly breaking because even if they didn't say it she knew it was over.


End file.
